Conventionally, temperature sensors using a thermistor or a semiconductor are known. For example, in a temperature sensor the reliability is improved by forming an output terminal of a thermometer element mounted on a substrate with a conductive foil in order to prevent a resistance value from being changed by exfoliation caused by swelling or shrinkage at a joint between an electrode part and a wiring part of the thermometer element, and by connecting a core wire of an insulation-coated wire so that the wire can be stacked on the output terminal is proposed (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-066751).
Additionally, as an example of a temperature sensor having a superior thermal response, a temperature sensor that is intended to measure a temperature of a fuser roller of a copier or the like and is structured by attaching a chip thermistor as a heat-sensitive element to tips of two plate springs so as to improve a following capability on a surface of the fuser roller, and by covering a portion including the chip thermistor with a cover sheet in close contact with the portion is proposed (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-162052).
Furthermore, as a semiconductor temperature sensor that can accurately measure a temperature with a high sensitivity, a temperature sensor in which a piezo-resistance element is placed in an airtight space and the entire element makes close contact with a base portion even though a hollow portion is present in an upper portion of the piezo-resistance element, and which extracts a volume expansion and a distortion caused in a thin portion as electric signals and converts the extracted electric signals into temperature data is proposed (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. HEI10-176958).
Incidentally, normal temperature sensors are manufactured by minimizing a thermal capacity of the temperature sensors themselves so as to accurately measure a temperature. However, when a temperature control element intended to control a temperature is incorporated, for example, in an electric appliance, thermal responses of both the temperature control element and a temperature sensor differ due to a difference between thermal capacities or the like of the temperature control sensor and the temperature sensor. This poses a problem to be solved, such that an operating temperature cannot be accurately set for the temperature control element by using the temperature sensor.